the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
I am the best
"I am the best" is a song from the show. It is performed by Korean pop group 2NE1 and it it used as Sergeant Calhoun's theme song. Lyrics Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my God BOM: Nuga bwado naega jom jugyeojujanha Alright Duljjaegaramyeon I momi seoreobjanha Alright DARA: Neon dwireul ttaraojiman Nan apman bogo jiljuhae Nega anjeun teibeul wireul ttwieodanyeo I don't care CL: Geondeurimyeon gamdang motae I'm hot hot hot hot fire Dwijib-eojigi jeone Jebal nuga nal jom mallyeo MINJI: Ojjangeul yeoreo gajang Sangkeumhan oseul geolchigo Geoure bichin nae eolgureul Kkomkkomhi salpigo Jigeumeun yeodeolb si Yagsogsiganeun yeodeolb si ban Dodohan georeumeuro naseon I bam CL: Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga MINJI: Naega bwado naega jom kkeutnaejujanha Alright Nega narado I momi bureobjanha Alright BOM: Namjadeureun nal dorabogo Yeojadeureun ttarahae Naega anjeun I jarireul Maeil neombwa pigonhae DARA: Seonsu-incheog pomman jabneun Eoribeorihan Player Neon baram ppajin taieocheoreom Bogi johge chayeo CL: Eotteon bigyodo nan geobuhae Igeon gyeomsonhan yaegi Gachireul nonhajamyeon nan Billion dollar baby Mwol jjom aneun saramdeureun Da araseo arabwa Amuna jabgo mureobwa Nuga jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Naega jeil jal naga Je je jeil jal naga CL: Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga? No no no no Na na na na Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga? No no no no Na na na na Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga? No no no no Na na na na Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga? No no no no Na na na na Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Beat! Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my God Translation CL I am the Best I am the Best I am the Best I am the Best Th-th-the Best Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my god BOM Whoever looks at me can see I’m kind of a killer alright This body is second to no one alright DARA You’re following behind me but I’m only running forward I jump on top of the table you’re sitting at I don’t care CL If you touch me you won’t be able to handle it I’m hot hot hot hot fire Before I flip something over Please can someone stop me MINJI I open my closet and Put on the freshest outfit The reflection of my face in the mirror I carefully check it over Right now it’s 8 I’m supposed to meet up at 8:30 Tonight I set out with bold steps CL I am the Best I am the Best I am the Best I am the Best Th-th-the Best MINJI Whoever looks at me can see I’m kind of fabulous alright Even if you were me, you’d be envious of this body alright BOM Guys are turning around to look at me Girls are following me Being looked down on in the spot I’m sitting at, every day is tiring DARA Pretending to be an athlete, this snobby Clumsy Playa Like you’re a flat tire I’ll dump you good for people to see CL I refuse to be compared I’m telling you the truth If we’re talking about my value, I’m a Billion dollar baby People who know a thing or two They all know it so ask them Grab anyone and ask them Who is the best I am the best I am the best I am the best I am the best CL Who? You are better than me? No no no no na na na na Who? You are better than me? No no no no na na na na Who? You are better than me? No no no no na na na na Who? You are better than me? No no no no na na na na Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Bam Ratatata Tatatatata Oh my god Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in Korean